Awakening of the last Sailor Senshi
by TheMoonKid01
Summary: Hikari Machi was an ordinary and rather inconspicuous girl who was living her normal life without expecting anything special happen to her. But she was wrong. After meeting these mysterious girls who quickly became her friends, her whole life changed. But will she be happy with her new life, knowing that it will never be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Sorry for any language and grammar mistakes! I wanted to write this story for years I don't know why it took me so long xD I think I will change the title but I haven't any ideas yet. It's a bit short but I try to write more next time! Hope you like it ^^**

"A-Are you sure?" a female voice asked in slight shock. "This is impossible. I thought we found every-" another voice said but was interrupted by a third one, "I know...I can't believe it either. But we must hurry; I have the feeling that something bad might happen." "What do you mean?" another timid voice asked and they remained silent for a moment. " ** _She_** knows about her too…And I'm positive **_she_** is the one who owns her wand now." "What!?" more voices exclaim in terror, their eyes widen.

"I thought you managed to take possession of it…" "I'm sorry…I failed." The third voice replied disappointed of herself. "Don't worry," a cheerful female voice added, "We will take it back!" The others agreed determined. "We don't know anything about her identity yet, do we?" The second voice asked.

One of them shook her head, "It has to be someone who came recently to Tokyo. But something is odd…I can't feel any of her power, even if she hasn't awoken yet we should easily find her or feel her presence…" "How so?" the second one asked but the one who has talked before just shrugged while shaking her head. "I wish I could tell you more…But that's everything I know."

"We should start searching for her, before **_she_** will find her!" "You're right! In this state she could be easily corrupted by **_her_**. If **_she_** shows her the power she owns, **_she_** could use the girl for **_her_** evil plans. Fortunately ** _she_ ** didn't know her identity either so we have to be quick."

The other females agreed again. "I heard of a few new students who attended school just one month ago…Maybe she is one of them?" The first voice added thoughtfully. "Let's go now; _she_ could be ahead of us."A last voice said and they departed to start their searching.

* * *

Hikari woke up by feeling something heavy on her chest. At first she panicked a bit, thinking she's going to choke, but as she opened her eyes she saw her dog sitting on her chest, waiting for her to wake up. She smiled sheepishly and patted its head, "Good morning, Hoshi." It was a shiba inu she found on the streets in her old hometown a few years ago. Since that day she cared for it a lot and they became best friends. The dog greeted her with a small bark and jumped up from her, running to the door, but waited for the girl.

"I know you want your breakfast." She chuckled and was about to stand up, but somehow she managed to get her foot caught on her blanket which made her falling out of her bed. She landed face first and sighed while trying to stand up again. The girl was a very clumsy person who always committed a blunder. It embarrassed her a lot especially when she was at public and around a lot of people. She managed to stand up and headed to her door, until she tripped over something. She fell on her bottom and pouted noticing the book lying on the floor. "Huh?"

Hikari picked it up and placed the book back on her desk. It was an encyclopaedia about the planetary system, she remembered that she read it before she has fallen asleep but wondered how it landed on the floor. Hikari used to read these kinds of books a lot and her shelf was stuffed with them. Her favourite one was about a star which is the brightest one in the Earth's night sky.

Hoshi barked again and the girl woke up from her daydream, "I'm coming!" she said cheerfully, although her day didn't start very well, but she was used to it. As she walked to the kitchen she looked at the clock on the wall. It was still 6 o'clock in the morning so she had enough time to prepare herself for school today.

"Morning Hikari, did you sleep well?" a woman asked and the girl nodded. "And you, aunt?" "Yeah, but I wish I could sleep a bit longer." She chuckled, "I made you something to eat." She pointed at the waffles on the table and smiled at her niece. "I have to leave now. Don't be late at school." She patted Hikari's head and left while the girl nodded.

Hikari and her aunt moved to Tokyo about a month ago because the woman had found a job in the huge town. The girl never knew what happened to her mother and her father died in a car accident two years ago. Since that time her aunt took care of the girl, she hadn't any children of her own but was once married. He left her because of another woman which was also a reason they moved to Tokyo.

Hikari still hasn't found any friends because of her shyness and she was rather inconspicuous. A lot of students didn't even know she went to the same class as them. The girl looked at the waffles with a sad smile. Since her father died she refused to eat sometimes and skipped meals regularly. The last meal she had was a soup yesterday.

She didn't know why, but she still hasn't got any appetite and she hated to force herself to eat. Hikari was very weak because of the lack of food and want to stop that but she couldn't. 'What's wrong with me?' she asked herself but shook her head quickly.

She didn't want to think about it right now and went to Hoshi, giving her breakfast. The dog barked happily and began to eat quickly and the girl smiled. "You are really impatient." She added and began to change into her school uniform while combing her grey wavy shoulder-length hair. She stared at the mirror for a moment while taking a strand of her hair between her fingers. She didn't know why it has this strange colour but it's like that since she was born. Certainly it caused a lot of teasing during primary school. Everyone used to call her 'grandma' or 'old lady', which hut her a lot.

Hikari sighed and searched for her glasses which she found on the kitchen table. She adjusted them and began to pack her bag. Time flew past quiet quickly and she had to leave now so she won't be late. She patted Hoshi a last time, promising her to go for a long walk when she comes back and left the small house.

She looked up at the sky with her light grey eyes, the sun was shining brightly. 'Maybe it won't be that bad…' she thought and took a long deep breath. She used a shortcut through a park and was happy that nothing had happened yet. Before she could crow too soon she suddenly tripped over a branch and fell again, face first to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: I apologize for not updating this for a while! And sorry for any language and grammar mistakes! Hope you like it ^^**

Hikari stopped in front of the classroom's door with a sigh and dusted herself down while running a hand through her messy hair. 'I hope I don't look that bad…That fall pretty hurt…' She took a last deep breath and entered the room. The girl noticed a few students who were already there, chatting with each other, but none of them seem noticed her appearance. The girl sat down in front of her desk, placing her books on it while waiting for the teacher. She glanced to her right and saw two girls giggling and looking over to a boy with blonde hair. He was very famous at this school not only because he was handsome but also for his charming character.

Hikari wished she would be sociable enough to just join their conversation but something hampered her every time she want to communicate with other students or try to make friends. She sighed and turned back to her papers frustrated. The girl took out a pen and started doodling on them while resting her head on her hand. She wasn't really good at drawing, it were just simple doodles of a star or the moon. But sometimes her random strokes result in the picture of a girl with long hair made in two odangos and it was like she was wearing a kind of sailor uniform. Hikari didn't know why she was drawing it, she had never seen a girl who looks like that nor did she know why the girl in the drawing would wear this kind of suit.

The grey-haired girl closed her eyes for a brief moment while still drawing on her papers. After she opened her eyes she could just stare at her doodles in disbelieve and again, she drew this mysterious girl. It wasn't a perfect sketch it rather looked like a drawing of a child but Hikari could make out her appearance. Her light grey eyes scanned it closely, 'How is that possible? I wasn't even paying attention of what I was drawing nor did I look at the paper for once.' But her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the bell, signalizing the lesson had started. She sighed and prepared to take a few notes while the teacher was talking.

* * *

The bell rung and Hikari stood up while taking her books to walk out of the classroom. But she stumbled over her own feet and fell to the floor, her papers and pencils spread over the polished ground. A few students snickered and Hikari collected her things embarrassed. As she finished, she ran into her next class without looking back. Her face heat up of embarrassment and she felt the urge to cry because of that. 'Why am I so clumsy? No I mustn't cry! I'm not 10 years old! Pull yourself together Hikari!' she scolded herself, suppressing her tears. She managed to hold them back and entered her next class, Maths. Although she was going to this school for a month now she hasn't had any Math lessons before because her teacher was absent until now and they haven't found anyone who could appear for him.

The girl walked in; there she was greeted with an unfamiliar student she had never seen before yet. 'I can't remember seeing her in my other classes…'she thought in surprise. Besides she suddenly noticed that the only free seat was next to that new girl. Reluctantly Hikari made her way forward to sit down next the unknown person. She noticed that she had long blonde hair, a red ribbon was placed in it and she had blue shining eyes. "Hi, I'm Minako Aino, I haven't seen you here before are you the new student?" the blonde greeted her immediately. Hikari nodded surprised that she started a conversation with her, "Y-Yes…" Minako gave her a bright smile, "No need to be shy around me. What's your name?" She chuckled and the grey-haired girl blushed slightly, afraid she could hurt Minako's feelings. Besides she was slightly overwhelmed with the situation. "Hikari." The girl replied trying to sound more confident and the other one nodded. "Nice to meet you." The blonde tilted her head and gave Hikari an eye-closed smile. The grey-haired girl tried to calm down while her heart was beating faster. 'Shall I say something now? But what?' she thought in panic.

"Um…Did you already find a lot of new friends here?" the blonde asked and the shy girl avoided her gaze, looking down at her hands. After a brief pause she shook her head. Minako felt bad for asking that but quickly tired to cheer the other girl up.

"Hey I could be your first friend here at this school. If you like." The girl pointed at herself with her thumb and a bright smile. "Besides I could introduce you to my friends! I'm sure they will like you, what do you think?" Hikari was again surprised by the girl. 'She is so kind to me…' Slowly Hikari nodded, the wish of having friends was too strong to refuse this offer, even if she was a bit afraid. "Great! Let's meet tomorrow after school!" Minako said cheerfully. The other girl was about to reply but the teacher entered the classroom and their lesson began.

After several minutes the teacher told the class to go in groups of two students to prepare the next task. Hikari looked around and it seems that everyone was already paired and it made the girl feel uncomfortable and unwanted. She looked down sadly but suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder causing her head to turn. "Shall we work together?" Minako asked and Hikari never expected the girl to ask her, she thought she would probably like to work with another student. Hikari still couldn't believe that this girl wanted to be friends with her.

The shy girl smiled lightly and gave her a nod. Although it was Math, which was Hikari's most disliked lesson she had fun with Minako. The girl even talked more than usual and quickly felt comfortable which was very rare. Although Minako had to do most of the talk Hikari was happy she had someone to talk with. The bell rang and the lesson was over.

"It was nice to talk to you Hikari. I have to go now for my next lesson. See you tomorrow!" Minako said wile packing her things and running out of the classroom with a few other students. Hikari waved after the cheerful girl and also walked out of the room. Her nest and last lesson was P.E. and she decided to change in the bathroom before the lesson started, like she always did. Then she walked to the gym and opened the door to the changing rooms where most of the girls were changing and chatting with each other.

The other girls looked at her with raised brows, seeing she was already changed while wondering why she's never doing it in the changing room. That caused some rumours and gossip to spread among the girls which Hikari wasn't aware of. Besides, the fact that she wore a long sleeved shirt and long pants, covering her body while other girls were wearing tops and shorts made the others being suspicious of her hiding something.

The real reason she didn't like to change in front of the others was that she was ashamed of her body. She was quiet underweight and it even nauseated herself. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence in the changing room, the lesson had started.

Today they played volleyball and suddenly Hikari was hit by the ball right into her face. The other students laughed hardly when she kneeled down to pick up her glasses which fell after the impact. 'At least they know about my existence…' she thought and placed her glasses back on her nose trying her best to ignore the nasty laughs and comments.

At the end of the lesson they had to run laps but the girl was too weak and couldn't run the whole track. She collapsed halfway and panted loudly doing her best to fill her lungs with air again. "Are you alright, Machi?" her teacher asked without really looking concerned. The girl nodded, "Y-Yes…B-But may I d-do a…b-break?" the teacher shook his head annoyed about her weakness. "You should really do something about that. It's not healthy that you don't even manage to run one lap." Hikari slowly stood up and nodded while avoiding her teacher's gaze.

The man glanced at her with a frown and added coldly, "I hope you know that I can't give you a good grate for this performance. You are dismissed." The girl pouted and walked back to the changing rooms but she forgot they were locked and ran against the door. "Ouch…" she mumbled and looked back at her teacher who came and opened the door for her with an annoyed expression.

Hikari quickly changed, this time in the changing room because no one else was there, and walked home while the others were now playing football outside. The weather was quiet nice today and they were laughing happily, having fun while Hikari could just watch. She sighed deeply and left the school ground to continue her walk home.

There she was greeted by her dog and her mood rose immediately. She patted the animal's head and played with it for the rest of the day. Late at the evening, her aunt came back from work, then making dinner while talking with her niece about her day. The girl didn't mention everything that happened but definitely her new friend she met in Math class. "That sounds great, I'm glad you two get along so well." The woman said with a smile, hoping her niece and this girl will become good friends. After dinner Hikari walked back to her room and started a new encyclopaedia. She didn't know why but this time she read one about the planet Venus.

* * *

After school Minako met her friends at the café where they were usually gathering to discuss a few things or just spend their free time together. "I'm sure it was her! I could feel it, even if it was weak but there was this aura only a Sailor Senshi possesses." The blonde girl explained while slurped her milkshake. "I'm glad we've finally found her." Setsuna replied with a sigh of relief. "Great!" Makoto cheered but Usagi looked quiet worried, "But what's about her wand?" The others looked back at her. "I'm sure we will get it soon." Haruka calmed her down with a firm nod. Usagi smiled thankfully and took a sip of her hot chocolate, still being a bit lost in thoughts.

The girls were still discussing about this topic until Makoto suddenly noted confused, "Hey why is it that dark outside?" The others followed her gaze with a puzzled expression. "That's impossible, it's 3 pm…" Ami replied, looking at her wristwatch. "Something is wrong…" Haruka said with a stern voice. Suddenly a shrill scream appeared and the people in the café were crying in fear about the sudden noise.

The girls looked at each other with a determined gaze and nodded. They ran out of the café while the other customers were too busy with hiding and so they didn't even notice the girls. As they opened the door they were met with a strong wind and shielded their eyes with their hands. People were fleeing and there was another growl. "The source of the noise is coming from that direction!" Rei exclaimed and pointed with her finger at a park. As they were running towards it, they noticed that the people around became unconscious, falling to the ground. "What's happening?" Minako cried in worry and Setsuna furrowed her brows thinking of a possible answer but she was clueless.

"We have to transform, before we meet this thing that causes these horrible screams!" Michiru shouted and the others agreed. No one could see them anyway, the people were either gone or were fallen in unconsciousness. Besides they had to act quickly so no one would get harmed.

"Moon Eternal!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Make up!" they shouted together and a vivid light enveloped them while they transformed into their Sailor Senshi form. After the light disappeared they prepared for a fight. Another strange scream was heard and they were almost reaching the place where it was coming from. They looked around while everything was illuminated by a few street lamps. Their eyes widened in shock at the sight in front of them. A great creature which looked like a gruesome monster was growling and running towards them as it noticed the Sailor Senshi.

Quickly they avoided its attack and Sailor Mars prepared for one of her fire attacks but was interrupted by an evil laugh. The girls froze and turned around to see the last person they wanted to see right now. "Cynthia!" The Sailor Senshi exclaimed at the same time, pure terror was heard in their voices.

In front of them stood a young woman with long crimson hair that covered her whole back. She had piercing golden eyes and her lips were deep red. Besides she wore the same kind of suit like the other Sailor Senshi, but her suit was black with some red details.

"Please don't call me by this stupid human name. I'm Sailor Eris, your friend." "You are neither our friend nor a Sailor Senshi anymore!" Sailor Pluto responded sternly and Sailor Moon nodded. "You abused your power! You were supporting evil creatures to destroy the world and that's unforgivable!" The woman sighed and shook her head, "My, my…you still don't understand it, do you?"

The Sailor Senshi were gritting their teeth. "Instead of fighting the evil we could work together and rule over the world!" She walked to the monster and started patting it, which even seemed to like it. "I could have reigned over this planet! I would be the queen but you destroyed my plans…You Sailor Moon took all my powers! I became a normal human it was horrible!"

"Normally you would be already dead, but she gave you the opportunity to live! Without your Sailor Crystal you definitely wouldn't be able to stand here, but Sailor Moon gave you a second chance!" Rei shouted and Makoto added, "Why don't you just stop?"

Cynthia chuckled darkly. "You think I was happy? Living as a human without powers is the most disgusting thing in the world!" She shouted angrily while stopping to touch the monster. "I want revenge! Luckily I found this dark crystal which gave me a lot more power than my stupid Sailor Crystal used to!" she pointed at a black gem which was processed in a golden necklace.

"Don't try to steal it from me you brats, I know you were searching for something else." She raised her hand in which she held a yet unknown white wand. The Sailor Senshi's eyes widened and they glared at the evil woman. "I knew you are searching for this…But I won't give it to you just like that, you have to fight me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Sorry for any language and grammar mistakes! Hope you like it ^^**

The Sailor Senshi stared at the woman in front of them, pure anger in their eyes. There was no time to lose, they had to get this wand as fast as possible. "World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted without hesitation, but missed. "I won't go easy on you just because we used to be friends." Sailor Eris smirked evilly which provoked the other women.

"Take this!" She pointed her index finger at her opponents and a black lightning suddenly came out of her body, flying towards Sailor Venus. The girl froze and couldn't move. "Watch out!" Sailor Mars yelled and tackled her friend while she got hit by the attack. The dark-haired girl fell on her knees and Venus knelt next to her. "Mars are you ok?" she asked in worry and guilt that she wasn't able to avoid the attack herself. "I-I'm fi-fine." Rei stood up with gritted teeth, glaring at Cynthia. "I will not give up! Burning Mandala!" she attacked the woman with determination and even hit her. Sailor Eris didn't expect her to have enough power to fight back. "Deep Submerge!" "Dead Scream!" Sailor Neptune and Pluto shouted, using the moment of shock to attack.

Again the evil Sailor Senshi wasn't prepared and got hit. She stumbled backwards with a yelp. "Just you wait!" She looked at the monster and flicked her fingers. Immediately the dark creature jumped at the Sailor Senshi, with red glowing eyes. "Sabão Spray!" Sailor Mercury yelled before it had only a chance to attack and a thick fog appeared. The monster couldn't see anything and this was their chance. The Sailor Senshi nodded determined. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The creature became paralyzed and Sailor Moon was ready, "Silver Moon Crystal Power!" A bright light appeared and the monster screamed before turning into dust. The girls look up to see Sailor Eris with a shocked expression on her face, "No! You can't defeat me!" Sailor Moon gave her a stern glance. "We can let this be over…Just destroy the dark crystal and everything will be fine. We could work together again!" A small smile appeared on her gentle face and she extended her hand for Cynthia.

The woman suddenly started to laugh like a maniac without stopping, "Do you really think I would agree with that when I could be the ruler of the whole world? Besides, the wand is in my possession. I have won!" The other Sailor Senshi watched her in disgust. "I have enough of you! World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus suddenly attacked and hit Sailor Eris who was caught off guard.

At this moment she let go of the wand and Sailor Venus reacted quickly. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" She got a hold of the wand and quickly retracted the chain to grab the object they were searching for. "No!" Cynthia yelled in fury and was about to attack but withdraw when she noticed that the others were about to attack too. "That wasn't the last time we met!" She cried and with a flick of her fingers she vanished.

The Sailor Senshi remained frozen for a moment but then sighed in relief. "Sailor Venus! You did it!" Sailor Moon said in joy and the others joined her. "We finally did it!" they cheered. "Now we can awake the last Sailor Senshi!" Sailor Venus added with a bright smile. "I can't wait to see her powers."

Everyone was happy but one of them seemed suspicious. "Haruka?" she whispered and the blonde girl turned her head to meet Sailor Neptune's eyes which were showing slight anxiety. "Don't you think that…this was a bit too easy?" her voice was timid and Sailor Uranus gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure Cynthia just didn't expect us to be that strong. We became stronger and our attacks are more powerful now than hers." Michiru nodded, hoping that she was right. She took Sailor Uranus' hand in hers, giving it a light squeeze. Haruka looked down at her and gave her a warm smile while the others were cheering about their victory.

* * *

Hikari stood in front of her locker and heard a few giggles coming closer. 'It's them again…' she thought while the group of the popular girls and boys were passing her shoving her with their bags and shoulders. It was just another normal school day for the grey-haired girl. It was the same every day, but little did she know that today will change her life completely.

Suddenly another student pushed her, while running through the hallway to not be late for their class and therefore Hikari's books fell on the ground. She sighed frustrated and kneeled down to pick them up. It was not the first time something like that happened, a lot of people just push her or ran past her while hitting her with their bags. She adjusted her glasses and started to collect the books. "Wait let me help you." A kind female voice suddenly said; no one helped her before nor was anyone really kind to her, except of Minako. It surprised the timid girl.

When Hikari looked up her grey eyes widened, 'It's the girl from my doodles!' She thought and inspected the girl who was kneeling in front of her, collecting the books. She had long blonde hair made in odangos and big bright blue eyes. She handed Hikari the books with a warm smile. "These students can be very rude, better ignore them." She added and the other girl took her books hesitantly. "Th-Thank you…" Hikari looked down at the floor and stood up along with the blonde girl.

"You're welcome! My name is Usagi Tsukino. What's your name?" "Hikari…Machi." Hikari stuttered. "You are that girl, who is sitting next to Minako in Math class, aren't you? She told me a lot about you." Usagi smiled and the grey-haired girl nodded with a small blush when thinking that the girls were talking about her. "Don't worry it wasn't anything bad!" the blonde girl calmed her down.

"Do you want to join us after school? We wanted to go to Makoto, she makes great cake!" Hikari was overwhelmed, "R-Really? Y-You want m-me to join you?" she asked feeling her heart increasing speed. "Sure! You seem like a nice person! So, do you agree?"

The other girl hesitated for a brief moment but immediately nodded, without really thinking of it. She just wanted to be friends with these girls and tried hard to fight her shyness. She had enough of being alone in this great school, she needed to finally socialize with others. 'I can't hide in my shell forever!' Hikari thought, feeling now a bit more confident.

"Great! Let's meet at the gate after school." Usagi tilted her head and gave her an eye-closed smile. "I have to go now. See you later Hikari!" She waved her goodbye and left while Hikari was still stunned by the situation. 'I'm finally able to have friends!' She thought in joy and was looking forward to meet the girls after school.

* * *

"I never thought they are that stupid and naïve." Cynthia chuckled darkly while playing with a small, golden casket. "They really thought they have beat me! But I was just pretending to be that weak. Like I couldn't defeat them with my power!" she gritted her teeth and sat down on her chair the casket still in her hands. She was in her palace which was placed in another dimension, hiding there and forges out plans to fight her enemies. "It's so much fun to play with them and they really think they won by just having this stupid wand…" She laughed, "But unless I have that…" she looked down at her lap giving it a light pad. "They will fail miserably!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: Sorry for any language and grammar mistakes! Next chapter will be longer! Hope you like it ^^**

Hikari was sitting in front of her desk, waiting until her last class was over. 'Just 20 minutes left…' she thought nervously. Soon she will meet those girls and she was more than anxious about it. 'What if I say something wrong? What if they don't like me? Why did I agree without thinking about the consequences?' she tensed up a bit and didn't even listen to her teacher anymore. 'I should just go home…' but this thought made her sad. 'No! I have the opportunity to make friends with these girls I can't be such a scaredy-cat!' Her mind was full of doubts but she also tried to encourage herself. 'Calm down Hikari…' she took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. "You can do it!" She didn't notice that she said that out loud while raising her fist. Her teacher and a few students eyed her curiously and Hikari coughed innocently. Her cheeks began to burn and the lesson continued without any other interruption.

The bell rang, signalizing that school was over and Hikari sighed in relief. 'There's no turning back!' she told herself, collected her books and left the classroom. She quickly placed everything neatly into her locker before stepping out of the building. She was met with a slightly strong wind and had to close her eyes for a moment. After opening them she noticed Usagi and a few other girls waiting next to the gate. Hikari recognized Minako and a small smile appeared on her lips. 'Everything will be fine!' She walked towards the group feeling self-conscious at first.

"Hey Hikari there you are!" Minako shouted cheerfully and waved when she noticed the shy girl who was almost standing in front of the girls. "No need to shout Minako, she is right here." Rei scolded with a shake of her head. "Oh I'm sorry!" Minako replied sheepishly. "It's nice to meet you Hikari! I'm Makoto!" the tall brunette introduced herself with a smile and then pointed at two other girls, the first one had short blonde hair while the second one had wavy turquoise hair. "This is Haruka and Michiru." The first girl nodded and Michiru bowed lightly. "Pleasure to meet you." She answered in a kind voice and Hikari was stunned about her beauty. 'I wish I could be as pretty as her…She's so elegant.'

"I'm Rei and this is Ami." The dark haired girl said, waking her up from her thoughts and then pointed at another girl with short blue hair. "And I'm Setsuna." The last one added; she seemed to be very mature and a bit older than the rest of the group. "I-I'm h-honoured to-to meet you all!" The grey haired girl bowed a few times with her head down, suppressing her blush. Usagi giggled, "I'm sure we will be good friends!"

They began their walk, chatting and joking with each other while Hikari just listened at first. "What do you think Hikari?" Makoto involved the girl into a conversation and slowly the shy girl began to get comfortable within the group. She even found herself telling a funny story about her dog. The others giggled and laughed, giving the grey-haired girl the feeling of being part of the group. This was new for her, but Hikari never felt so happy before.

After a while they had arrived at Makoto's house and immediately began to sit down on the table while the brunette took out the cake of the fridge. They told each other about their day and the time flew past quiet quickly. "I-I just need to g-go to the bathroom, I'm b-back in a moment." Hikari excused herself and sat up from her chair.

While she left, the other girl looked at each other with a serious expression. "We shouldn't forget about our mission…" Haruka said while crossing her arms. Rei nodded, "She's right. It's about time." Usagi gulped heavily, "Yeah…Let's tell her after she comes back." The other girls agreed, secretly hoping that the shy girl will understand it without too many difficulties.

Meanwhile the grey-haired girl looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted her glasses. 'So far so good, like they always say! They are really nice to me.' A small smiled graced her lips and she opened the door to go back to Usagi and the others.

Hikari sat down on the chair and noticed that the others looked rather seriously. "Um…are you alright?" she asked shyly and played with her fingers nervously. 'Oh no they are mad at me!' she panicked but she was calmed by Usagi who stared to speak softly. "Hikari…We need to tell you something important." The blonde girl searched for the right words in her mind before continuing her speech.

"D-Do you heard about the Sailor Senshi?" The grey-haired girl tilted her head. "I-I know that there was once a heroine c-called Sailor V…and after her followed Sailor Moon…She became p-pretty popular." Hikari explained carefully and looked up anxiously.

The others gave her a quick nod. "You have to know that…there are more Sailor Senshi. Like Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and even more." Hikari listened curiously and slightly surprised. "They fight every evil creature and for love and justice. Almost every Sailor Senshi has been awoken yet. Only one is left and this one…is you Hikari." Usagi looked into her grey eyes with determination. "You are the last Sailor Senshi…Sailor Sirius…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N: Sorry for any language and grammar mistakes! Thanks a lot for every fav, follow and Review! It means a lot :)** **Honestly I was afraid that you guys don't like this story but you encourage me to carry on! Hope you like it ^^**

"You are the last Sailor Senshi…Sailor Sirius…" Usagi said seriously and waited for the girl's reaction. Hikari stared at them in disbelief while her lips were trembling, "Wh-What?" She stuttered. 'A-Are they making fun of me?' the girl thought in shock but the girls' expression disproved her assumption. Her grey eyes widen suddenly and her mouth went slightly agape.

"Wait…i-if you tell me this…" she made a brief pause and avoided every eye contact. "D-Does that m-mean you know…who the Sailor S-Senshis are?" A long silence followed after Hikari ended her sentence. The other girls looked at each other and Minako began, "It may sound strange but uh you have to know either way, so...I am…Sailor Venus."

"I'm Sailor Jupiter." Makoto continued confidently and looked at Rei, "And I'm Sailor Mars. Ami is Sailor Mercury." The short-haired girl smiled shyly. "I am Sailor Pluto, Soldier of space and time." Setsuna added with a firm nod. "Michiru is Sailor Neptune while I'm Sailor Uranus." Haruka smirked lightly and Hikari was overwhelmed by the new information. "And I am…" Usagi met the shy girl's grey eyes and smiled warmly. "Sailor Moon…"

After she spoke these words, a vivid light appeared. The grey-haired girl covered her face protectively with her hands and gasped. She heard the other girls saying something but she couldn't make out what.

As she opened her eyes again she jumped lightly. In front of her were really standing the Sailor Senshis. "Th-That's impossible!" she exclaimed in slight fear and stepped back. "Please don't be afraid…" Sailor Moon started. "What's t-the meaning of this all?" The Sailor Senshi expected her to react like this for now, "Here…" Sailor Moon handed her a wand. It was pure white and a clear, star-shaped crystal was on top of it. With shaking hands Hikari reached for the wand but stopped mid-air before touching it.

She inspected it carefully while thinking that she was dreaming. Sailor Moon placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Please you have to do it for us." Hikari extended her hand again and took the wand this time, even if it was rather reluctantly. "Now hold it up and say 'Sirius Star Power, Make up'."

Hikari tilted her head and gave the girls a questioning gaze. "You have to trust us…" Sailor Venus added with a warm smile of her own encouraging the other girl. "Nothing bad will happen." Sailor Jupiter continued and gave her a thumb-up, "You can do it." The other Sailor Senshi also tried to reassure Hikari's nerves with their comforting gestures.

The girl's thoughts went wild and she had to inhale deeply to keep calm. 'This is real…They are saying the truth…They are really the Sailor Senshi!' She bit on her lip and looked at the wand in Sailor Moon's palm. 'I-I'm also a Sailor Senshi…I can't believe it…Is that a dream? C-can I really do it? I-I'm so clumsy and n-no one ever care about me…' she thought in doubt before looking up, seeing the other girls giving her their smiles which made her heart beat faster. 'No! They care for me! They really do! I have to do it for them! You can do it Hikari! You are not a cry-baby! Be brave and confident for once in your life!'

She took a long deep breath and eyed the wand for a last time before shutting her eyes, holing the wand up in new found determination while shouting, "Sirius Star Power, Make up!" The grey-haired girl couldn't describe the feeling, while she transformed in her Sailor Senshi form. There was a unfamiliar warmth in her heart but also a fresh wind which blew through her hair and made Goosebumps appear on her skin.

She felt a strange power filling her body and for a moment she couldn't take a breath because of her shocked state. Hikari was now realizing that this was really happening. She was not an ordinary girl like she always thought, instead she had super powers! But she somehow couldn't feel happy about that fact, instead fear and panic rose inside of her. She felt that something was missing or wrong.

The light around her disappeared and she was revealed to the other Sailor Senshi who stared at her in awe. Like the others she was wearing the typical Sailor Senshi Outfit. Her skirt was made of pure white satin while her bow was silver and shining in the light. The stone in her golden crown was also as white as snow just like her gloves which reached her wrists.

However, the grey-haired girl started to pant heavily as she stared down at her now transformed form. "Wh-Wh-What is this?! I-I'm a-a Sailor S-Senshi!" Sailor Venus tilted her head in confusion, "J-Just take a long deep breath and stay calm you seem so…stressed out" she spoke softly and before anyone of them could react, Hikari, Sailor Sirius passed out and felt face-first on the carpeted floor. The others stared at her in shock for a moment before Sailor Pluto kneeled down next to her.

She carefully pulled her up bridal-style and placed her on the sofa. Sailor Moon bit on her lip while the others started to talk about the incident. "That was strange…" Sailor Mercury commented. "I didn't expect her to…pass out." Haruka added with a light shake of her head. "Something must be wrong…No one ever reacted like that before." Sailor Mars said thoughtfully and Sailor Neptune agreed, "After we transformed we always remembered about our past life as Sailor Senshi...We didn't only get our powers back but also our memories." The other girls nodded and started to discuss.

After half an hour without a reasonable solution they noticed that Sailor Sirius was about to open her eyes. She placed her hand on her head and slowly sat up, adjusting her glasses. "I-I had a strange d-dream…" she started with her eyes still closed. "We were all S-Sailor Senshis and-" as she opened her grey eyes she gasped. "I-It wasn't a-a dream?"

"Please calm down Hikari!" Sailor Pluto said gently and rubbed the girl's back. The girl closed her eyes and began to inhale and exhale deeply hoping to get her heart stopping to beat that fast. The others watched her nervously and afraid she might pass out again. "Now…Tell us what you know about Sailor Sirius and your past life." Sailor Sirius tilted her head, pure puzzlement was written on her face. "I-I d-don't know…I don't get what is happening right now. I-I thought y-you would tell m-me…"

The other Sailor Senshi were gasping in disbelieve. "That's impossible!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed. "No! That can't be true!" Sailor Venus added and Sailor Moon seemed as desperate as the others. "Why can't she remember anything?" Suddenly a thought crossed Sailor Neptune's mind. "Wait…Sailor Eris was the last one who owned this wand." Sailor Mercury understood immediately and continued anxiously, "You're right…What if she has something to do with that?"

The Sailor Senshi looked back at Sailor Sirius who still didn't seem to comprehend the situation. "I think we should pay Sailor Eris a visit…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Sailor Sirius

 **A/N: Sorry for any language and grammar mistakes! I apologize for the short chapter but I'm taking a break from this story, I'm really sorry but I have a lot to do right now and not much time for this :/ I will work on it whenever I have the time to :) I hope you like it ^^**

The Sailor Senshi were heavily discussing of what to do now. "We should take Sailor Sirius with us." Sailor Jupiter suggested but Sailor Uranus shook her head in disprove, "That's too dangerous, she can't remember any of her attacks anyway, or do you?" she looked at the confused girl whose heart was beating like crazy in her chest. "I-I don't r-r-really know…I-"

"See?" The blonde girl sighed frustrated and Sailor Sirius jumped a bit by her harsh tone. The other girl noticed that and apologized, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to sound like that. It's not your fault at all…It's Sailor Eris."

"Where could we find her?" Sailor Venus asked worriedly and Sailor Pluto scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Hm…She could be already awaiting us…somewhere near." Sailor Mars' eyes widened, "How do you mean that?" "Maybe that was her plan all along, but we should better act than argue about that right now." The woman responded deep in thoughts.

Sailor Moon intermeddled into the conversation, "I think we should take Sailor Sirius with us. It's possible that she will remember her attacks, right? W-We might at least stay hopeful!" The other Sailor Senshi looked at each other with furrowed brows. "You may be right…" added Sailor Mercury and after another brief discussion they agreed with Sailor Moon's idea. They prepared to leave so they could confront Sailor Eris. Meanwhile Sailor Sirius watched them slightly afraid and nervous about what will happen next. She trusted the other girls but still she had the feeling that it would be better for her to stay here.

She shook her head, 'No, I have to confront her too! She is the cause of my trouble! Besides it's too late to withdraw…And I am a S-Sailor Senshi so I have t-to fight too! I can do it!' Hikari told herself in determination and with a small smile on her lips. She joined the others out of the house feeling a mild evening wind blowing through her short grey hair…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hikari was surprised about her sudden courage. After the others told her about Sailor Eris she had mixed feelings. On the one hand she was scared and still shocked about her other identity as a Sailor Senshi but on the other hand she wanted answers and knowing that this woman has something to do with her misery of not remembering anything made her determined to fight her. Or at least talk to her, she was certain that she would ever be able to fight or beat someone. Hikari quickly lost all her confidence as they walk further down the streets. It was abandoned and quiet, giving her chills and Goosebumps.

"She has something to do with that, I'm sure she is already waiting for us." Sailor Uranus said alarmed. It was the same place where they once have fought her. It was dark so no one would be outside to see them and the Sailor Senshi were ready to fight.

"My, hello! What a pleasant surprise…" A woman's voice appeared out of nowhere and the girls turned their heads to meet their enemy. "Sailor Eris!" Sailor Venus shrieked in surprise and the woman just laughed, "You sound surprised, I thought you expected me to be here." Sailor Jupiter gritted her teeth, "What have you done to Sailor Sirius?!" The others glared at Cynthia who just wore a provoked smirk on her red painted lips. "Me? I haven't done anything to her." Sailor Mars shook her head, "Nonsense! You were the one who stole her wand so it must be you!"

The woman placed her index finger on her chin, pretending to be in thoughts. "Let me think about it…" after a long pause she started to laugh, "Maybe but you will never find out!" She snapped with her fingers and suddenly two monsters appear, immediately attacking the Sailor Senshi. Hikari who had no idea how to fight froze in shock. Sailor Mercury quickly rescued her by letting a thick fog appear making it impossible for the creatures to see the girl. The other girls quickly line up in front of Sailor Sirius to protect her.

"Don't let her get hurt!" Sailor Neptune shouted and attacked one of the monsters. Sailor Eris laughed, even wiping a few tears away from her eyes. "That fantastic! I got even more of them!" she snapped again, letting another few monsters appear, a bit huger than the first ones. They all focused on the weakest girl which was Hikari. She cried out in fear, hiding her face in her hands and immediately scolded herself for being a coward. But she couldn't help, her knees were too weak and she fell to the ground. "Hikari! Are you alright?" Sailor Moon quickly kneeled next to her with great concern. "I don't want to be here!" she cried and tears rolled down her face. "I want to go home please!"

The others were still fighting the monsters and it got even more intense. "We are here to protect you, don't worry!" the blonde smiled and took Hikari's hand gently. The moment their skin touched they were interrupted by a loud yell. As they turn to face the source their eyes widened. One of the monsters managed to hit Sailor Neptune who fell to the ground, while it made its way towards Sailor Sirius. No one could react that quickly so it swung its sharp claw and attacked the surprised girl. She flew against a tree and cried out in pain as her head met the wooden surface. A stain of blood came out of the corner of her lips and she felt a sharp pain on her cheek. Slowly everything around her became black and she fell unconscious while the others fought until the end.

* * *

"Hikari?" a soft voice spoke echoing in the girl's mind. "Hikari…" after a few seconds Hikari managed to wake up and open her grey eyes. Even if they were open she needed some time to progress what was happening. All the girls were standing beside her with a worried expression. She was laying on a sofa, covered in a blanket but she didn't recognize the home. "Are you ok?" Minako asked and suddenly Hikari felt her cheek burning again. It felt strange and hurt even more. "Don't touch it, I just closed your wound and it needs time to heal." The grey-haired girl gasped, "D-Did you s-sew it?" She asked in shock and Setsuna who just spoke nodded. With that information, Hikari jumped up from the sofa but fell over her own feet. The others shrieked, helping her up. "W-Where is a bathroom?" she asked in panic and Michiru showed her the way by pointing at a door on the left with her finger.

Hikari didn't lose a second and opened the door, in front of her was a great mirror. A lot of soaps and make-up was placed next to it but she had no time to inspect that further. She almost passed out again as she looked at the imagine in front of her. Everything seemed normal, her glasses were a bit broken but what shocked her most was the great wound which was freshly sewed. It extended from under her eye towards her jawbone. She broke down and started crying, Usagi being quick came to kneel down next to her again pulling her into an embrace. "I know it looks bad…but you won't notice it after it healed…just give it a bit of time. Trust me I-"

"No!" Hikari cried, interrupting Usagi's comforting words. "This is going to be a huge scar! I will never get rid of it! Never!" She buried her face in her hands as more tears streamed down. The others were standing at the doorframe feeling guilty and worried about the girl. "It was my fault I failed-" Michiru tried to reassure her but she was also yelled at. "Just shut up!" Haruka was about to shout at the crying girl but Michiru held her back. "It's ok Haruka…" she whispered, taking the blonde's hand giving it a light squeeze. Unknown to Hikari, Michiru got badly hurt too during the battle.

"It's your fault! Everyone of you is responsible for that!" she pointed at the other girls, her face red of anger and puffed because of crying. "Why did you tell me I'm a Sailor Senshi? I was happy before I knew it!" She slowly began to break the embrace but Usagi won't let go. "Please listen Hikari…"

"Stop it! Let me go I don't want to see you ever again!" with her last power she managed to free herself and sprinted towards the entrance door. The others tried to go after her but Usagi held them back. "She needs time to think…" she sadly adds and watched the door which was still left open as a cold wind entered.

Hikari ran as fast as she could. Her legs hurt the moment she made her first step. She was still weak after that experience last night and all she could do right now was crying. She wished that it never happened to her and she just wants her normal, boring life back. 'Now I'm a total freak!' she touched the wound again. 'It will never heal! I will be even uglier than I already am!' she thought in self-pity as the pain became slowly unbearable. As she arrived at her house she stopped before opening the door. For a moment she just stood there in silence.

Suddenly she realized what she had done, all the things she said to the people who cared for her. She cried even more, regretting her choice of words and feeling guilty for over-reacting. But before she could decide to see those girls again a voice in her head started to warn her. 'What if they wanted me to get hurt? They never really cared for me, did they?' she shook her head trying to forget those thoughts but they never left.

She opened the door, expecting her aunt to be there but there was just her dog greeting her. She smiled and hugged the animal holding it close to her. After everything that happened she knew that Hoshi was always there for her. Hikari decided to go to her room, 'I should go to sleep…' she thought still holding her dog and carrying it to said place. As she sat down on her bed she felt calmed down, still regretting what happened a few minutes ago. 'But wasn't it a logical reaction?' she asked herself before lying down and falling asleep…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The ringing of her alarm clock woke Hikari up from an awful nightmare. She was grateful for that and she felt her cheeks were wet. She was crying again and wiped the tears away ashamed. It's been more than two weeks since that accident happened. She has neither left her house nor did she talk about it with her aunt. The woman worried a lot about the girl, especially after seeing that scar on her face but Hikari just said it happened on her way home as a piece of glass cut her. That sounded rather unbelievable for her aunt but the girl wouldn't talk to her so she let it be; waiting for the right moment.

Hikari stood up and headed towards the bathroom. The mirror was still covered with a towel; she didn't want to see herself still she became curious. She carefully lifted it exposing her appearance to herself. For a long moment she just stared at her image with empty eyes. Dark circles under her eyes were showing her lack of sleep, her hair was a complete mess and she looked paler than usual. Her grey tired eyes slowly moved downwards to look at her cut cheek. The wound healed quiet quickly but still, she will never be able to forget that accident because of that scar. It was not to be unseen, it never will be.

A lot of thought were running through her head and she had to think about the Sailor Senshi again. 'Am I really one of them? I'm pathetic and a coward…I don't deserve being a Sailor Senshi…' she placed the towel back to cover the mirror and head towards her bed. On her way she stumbled over one of her books but this time she could keep her balance. The girl looked down to see her favourite encyclopaedia. She picked it up and sat down back on her bed, browsing through its sites. Her eyes suddenly widen as realization hit her. "That book…" she looked at the cover again. "It is about the star…Sirius!"

Hikari finally understood, there was always a connection between her old live and her reincarnation. But still, why couldn't she remember anything? She gulped and thoughtfully placed a finger under her chin. "Maybe I should…talk to Usagi and the others again…"the girl mumbled unsurely. Shall she really talk to them again? Will they be angry or disappointed? But she can't stay at home until she dies she has to act! As she looked at the clock she noticed that school must have just ended a few seconds ago and she jumped up from her bed determined.

"I need more answers!" she added before changing into fresher cloths and put her glasses on. Her aunt was already gone to work so she grabbed her keys and rushed through the door, slamming it behind her. 'I can still meet them!' she thought positively and ran as fast as she could.

After 5 minutes of successfully not slipping or stumbling over something she almost arrived at the gate. She just had to turn around one last corner, but as she heard voices talking, she stopped abruptly. Carefully she leaned forward to take a glance of the people who were speaking. 'It's Usagi and Haruka!' she quickly hided back behind the wall and eavesdropped their conversation.

"Michiru wasn't at school today again…is she not feeling well?" Usagi asked with a concerned voice and Haruka sighed. "Her wounds used to look better a few days ago but…she's still in pain and I don't know what to do. I thought that everything healed just fine and now I'm worried." The girl admits and looked away but suddenly felt Usagi taking her hand. "Don't worry! She'll be alright!" the young girl encouraged Haruka who smiled. Still her mood quickly dropped as she started to mention a certain girl, "Have you seen Hikari since that day?"

The girl who was hiding gasped but silenced herself by placing her hand over her lips. Usagi shook her head. "No…It's like she just vanished." "Good." Haruka added coldly and the blue eyed blonde looked up at her surprised, "H-Haruka that was mean!" The other girl just shook her head, "I'm honest. That girl is responsible for Michiru's pain and she didn't even thanked her for saving her life! She yelled at her and I won't let anyone treat Michiru like that! I'm glad she's gone, she was a shame for us Sailor Senshi…" Haruka spoke the last part of the sentence rather quiet, still Hikari heard every word. Hurt she had to lean against the wall for support, placing her hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat increasing.

"I know you see only the good in everyone but tell me honestly, Usagi…What do you think about Hikari?" The blonde girl looked away ashamed, searching for the right words. She knew that Haruka had a point but still, Hikari is a Sailor Senshi and they have to work together.

"She can neither attack nor control her emotions." Haruka spoke again and folded her arms while Usagi sighed sadly. "I guess….you're right…we should…" it was very hard for Usagi to say those words, they were rather unusual for her but she can't allow her other friends getting hurt like Michiru. It's the only way to save the ones she loved.

"Forget about Hikari…" those words hit the grey haired girl hardly. With no hesitation she ran back towards her house, feeling tears rolling over her cheeks. Now she knew what they were thinking about her, she's not only responsible for Michiru's injury but she's also a shame and misfortune for the others. She ran past her home on purpose, she had another destination.

She passed the people on the streets with no second glance as she run further. A few of them would turn around, others would just ignore her. Feeling completely useless and alone Hikari had nothing to live for. 'I'm sure everyone will be happy after I'm gone…' her feelings were going crazy and tears blurred her vision. 'My aunt will be happy because she didn't need to take care of such a useless child anymore; who is just weird…Maybe I would have starved to death anyway because of my eating habits.' She thought while running towards a bridge that crosses a river.

"Usagi and the others are already happy that I'm gone and I won't miss anyone!" she shouted in despair as more tears are falling down landing at the cold stoned road. She stepped on the bridge and stopped right in the middle. She looked down at the water with a smile. 'Soon it will be over…' she lifted her right leg, placing it on the railing and she was about to swung on the other site to let herself fall in the open arms of death.

But before she could go any further a hand was placed on one of her shaky hands. She quickly turns her head to look into golden eyes. Hikari gasp in surprise as she inspected the face of the new person in front of her. She had crimson hair that framed her innocent looking face and her red lips were smiling at her in sincere. "Don't do that…" she spoke in a soft voice making Hikari furrow her brows. "Why would you care?" she asked in slight irritation but the woman stayed calm and friendly. "Come with me…I'll give you back your meaning of life." She promised while never breaking eye-contact.

Hikari didn't know why but she trusted that woman. It was more that she hypnotized by her, lured into her trap with her soothing words, still the young girl wanted to follow her. She had nothing to lose anyway and it seemed that this woman cared more for her than any other person she knew. That woman wanted to save her from doing a terrible mistake, that woman must be a good person. That was what Hikari thought and she quickly became lost in those golden eyes.

The woman extended her hand, "Take my hand and come with me…" her voice was like a melody, similar to the song of a siren luring a sailor into her spell. Hikari took her leg off of the railing and her hand slowly moved towards the woman. She didn't realize that she was losing control over her body, her soul slowly falls asleep while her body was controlling by another force. As her hand grasped the woman's hand who gave it a light squeeze, Hikari's destiny was decided…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Hope you like it! ^^**

Emptiness. That feeling was quiet known by Hikari. She was lonely, often so lonely and no one was there to comfort her. Her mother were gone, then her father. Her aunt and dog were the only ones who would care for her, but will they still love her even after what she had done? After she was ready to take her life, blaming it on others that she was just too incompetent to keep friends and feel happy for once? Will her aunt ever want to see her again? Will Usagi and the other girls ever talk to her again? Now it was too late anyway. Her soul was asleep, darkness surrounding her. Many thoughts were rushing through her mind; still she was too tired to comprehend them. The girl couldn't feel nor move her body. Still she knew that her body was there and that someone was playing with it like a puppet. Her limps were somehow tangled in invisible strings. But she didn't even care. All she wanted right now was closing her eyes and forgetting what was happening around her.

Sailor Eris chuckled evilly as she watched the poor girl's body next to her throne. Her head fell forward so her bangs covered her closed eyes and she really was tied with strings which only could be controlled by the wicked woman. They were thin but strong and only visible when light was shining on them. "You stupid, stupid girl…" Sailor Eris shook her head in a disappointed manner. "You are just too naïve for this world, trusting a woman you don't know." She let out a laugh, "How couldn't you recognize me?"

The girl on the other hand couldn't hear her talking. Nothing arrived into her mind, just darkness and silence. Sailor Eris played with her, making her limps move in any direction she wants and every time an evil chuckle escaped her throat. "We will have a lot of fun together…" she grinned, a gloomy aura surrounding her and Hikari wasn't noticing any of that.

* * *

"We have to search for Hikari." Usagi started with a determined gaze. She was sitting with the others at their favourite café, drinking milkshakes and discussing the situation. "She's gone for too long…Something might have happened to her." She added and Makoto gave her a nod. "I feel sorry for her. I hope she is alright." Haruka crossed her arms around her chest and let out a scoff. "I'm sure she's fine, besides since she's gone he haven't heard anything from Sailor Eris. Maybe she lost interest in fighting us."

"Hm…I won't be that sure…" Amy said thoughtfully, placing a finger on her chin. "What if Sailor Eris has something to do with her disappearance?" Usagi's blue eyes widen in shock. "W-What? Are you sure?" The short haired girl shook her head, "It's just a theory…But it sounds plausible to me." She admits and for a moment the girls went silent.

"We have to see Sailor Eris again. I'm more than sure that she's behind that. We must save Hikari!" Michiru suddenly adds seriously, standing up from her seat. "Michiru…" Haruka looked up at her in awe. Thinking back of what have happened because of Hikari, the wounds that still linger on the fragile girl's body. Still she wants to do everything to save her. "That's right!" Minako exclaims bravely with a competitive smirk on her lips. "Let's show Cynthia what happens if she tries to hurt any of us!" The others quickly join her enthusiasm and after paying they run out of the café.

As they made their first step outside, everything around them started to spin and they shriek in irritation. The surrounding became black and for a moment the girls lost gravity. "What the-?" Haruka exclaimed and before anyone could say another word they found themselves on a cold polished floor.

Confused they look around for an explanation, suddenly seeing a familiar figure in front of them. "My hello, it seems I managed to get you here…" Sailor Eris chuckles while the other girls slowly comprehend. They were in a huge throne room and next to the throne were a girl, she seemed to be unconscious. "Hikari!" Usagi cried out and was about to run but she suddenly couldn't move her legs. "What?!" Suddenly the others realized that they couldn't move their legs as well. They panicked and glare at the woman in front of them who just laughed at them. "You look pathetic." She stated and Setsuna glared at her even harder, "What do you want? What have you done to Hikari? Why is she here?!" she demanded an answer and Sailor Eris just shrugged it off.

"Why should I tell you?" Rei scoffed, "Then why have you brought us here?!" pure anger was visible in her voice. "Well…there is something I want to discuss with you…" Haruka became impatient, "Spit it out already!" Michiru managed to take her hand gently, giving it a light squeeze.

"I will let that girl go but…" she made a long pause, letting the tension grow. "I want all your powers…" The girls were shocked. "No way!" Makoto shouted, "I will never give you my power! I will stay a Sailor Senshi! I won't give that up!"

Minako joined her, "Me too! I'm Sailor Venus and you won't change that!" Rei nodded, "There must be another way! I won't give up my powers either!" she stated confidently. Usagi watched at the girls feeling slightly anxious about the situation. She would do anything to save Hikari…but giving up her power? Is that right to decline? But she has to save her! Sailor Eris just chuckled, "That's cute!"

That comment let Haruka lose her patient and she quickly pulled out her wand and transformed. The others immediately followed and even manage to break the spell which prevented them from moving their legs. "World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus did her attack, targeting Sailor Eris but she quickly moved the unconscious Hikari in front of her, using her almost invisible strings the girl wore like a puppet.

Sailor Pluto managed to intervene and used her attack to change the direction of Sailor Uranus' ball of light. "Dead Scream!" she shouts and that leads to two balls of energy hitting the wall, making it creak. "She's using her as a shield!" Sailor Venus exclaimed in shock. "You are a coward!" Sailor Mars added.

The woman just laughed, "Just as I said I will let her go under that one condition…" The Sailor Senshis were frozen in disbelief. "I will resist you!" Sailor Jupiter shouted determined Sailor Venus, Uranus and Mars followed.

"Wait…" Sailor Moon suddenly interrupted them. "We…have no other choice." Sailor Mars stare at her in shock, "What do you mean?!" Sailor Mercury nodded, "Sailor Moon is right. The only way to save Hikari is…to give her our power."

"You can't be serious!" Sailor Jupiter shouted but Sailor Neptune replied, "We won't be able to fight her without hurting Hikari…We have to protect her and that means…surrender." Sailor Moon then made a step forward, "Sailor Eris, I will give you my power in return of Hikari!"

The evil woman grinned, "That's not enough…I want all of you!" Now Sailor Neptune stepped forward, then Sailor Mercury, "I will give up my power too…" Sailor Uranus stared at them in shock, she bit on her lip and joined Sailor Neptune, taking her hand. "You can have them. As long as I stay with Michiru…I won't need them!"

Slowly the others made a step forward, a few of them more reluctant than the others. With a triumphal gesture Sailor Eris speaks up, "Now it's decided!" A flash appeared in her palm and suddenly everything around the Sailor Senshis became dark again…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **A/N: Hope you like it ^^**

Usagi slowly managed to open her eyes. Every limb in her body hurt and she lay on the cold floor while now trying to stand up. She saw the other next to her. Rei and Setsuna have been awaken too while the others were still unconscious. A wicked laugh broke the silence and the blonde girl look up at Sailor Eris, who held a spherical-shaped glass in her right hand. It glow in every colour, at first pink, then blue, orange, red, green, yellow, turquoise, purple and grey.

Usagi could just stare without a word leaving her lips. She slowly realized what had happened. "Finally!" Sailor Eris exclaimed in pure euphoria as her smile grew with every second. "You are a fool Sailor Moon! Oh wait you aren't Sailor Moon anymore!" she let out a chuckle which made Usagi bit her lower lip. Rei then found the power to stand up and run towards the wicked woman, just to fall back to the ground.

"Rei!" Setsuna shouted in shock and quickly kneeled down next to her form. "You look pathetic without your power!" Sailor Eris added and snapped, causing Hikari's strings to get cut while she fell on the floor hardly. Usagi gasped, "Be careful with her!" That comment made the woman just shrug, "I don't care about her, never did. I got what I want." The fall and impact made Hikari regain her consciousness back and she suddenly got a headache. She rubbed her head, it was a strange feeling for her to move her arms and legs again. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping but for her, it felt like years. Her grey eyes suddenly spot something on the ground, it was a box. Usually Sailor Eris kept this item beside her but she seemed too occupied with the Sailor Senshi that she didn't notice its missing. The girl quickly took it, as Sailor Eris wasn't paying attention at her either.

The other girls finally woke up too and out of reflex Makoto tried to transform by holding her wand up but stopped mid-air. She then remembered what happened. Cynthia laughed loudly, letting everyone know how much she's amused by the girls' despair. "Those things are useless now but oyu can keep them as a gift." The grey-haired girl stood up hesitantly because of her limps still missing that power she needed for that action, still she managed to walk to Usagi who quickly took her into a motherly embrace. "I'm so glad you are alright!" she cried and Hikari's eyes widen in shock, "W-Why are you h-here?" she asks in fear and the blonde girl faced her giving her a small sad smile, "We are here to rescue you-"

"And they sacrifice their power just to save such a stupid child like you!" Sailor Eris added with an evil grin. Those words were making Hikari jumping. "W-What?!" she exclaimed in disbelieve. "W-Why? I'm not w-worth it!" she started to cry, hiding her face in Usagi's shoulder. "You shouldn't have done it for me! You should have let me die!" her tears rolled over her face and she couldn't believe what happened just because of her. "Hey. You shouldn't say things like that." Haruka said sternly and showing no sign of her true defeated state, she wouldn't give Cynthia the pleasure of seeing her devastated. Hikari slowly looked back at her, her eyes still teary. "She's right. We did that because you are also a Sailor Senshi and we are friends." Minako spoke with a determined smirk. "Everything is going to be ok." Rei gave her a thumbs up and Hikari gasp.

"How boring! Don't try to make it look better than it is! You gave up your power for a useless girl!" Cynthia rolls her eyes and cross her arms in front of her chest. "Hm…I could kill you now but…It's more to fun to see suffering! Such powerless creatures! Now you know how I've been feeling all the time!" anger filled her voice and the woman pointed at the girls with a smirk, "Now get out of my sight!"

A loud thunder appeared and as the girls open their eyes they found themselves back in front of their favourite café. They needed a few seconds to realize what just happened but soon they just sighed. "So…she really did it…She took our power." Rei muttered and everyone was silent for a moment. Hikari felt a heavy weight of guilt onto her fragile body. "I-I'm so sorry!" she cried out immediately tears were running over her cheeks. Her voice creaked and she couldn't hold back her feelings anymore. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she felt down on her knees, slamming her right fist against the ground in desperation.

Michiru knelt down next to her and took her hand, preventing of Hikari hurting herself. The others quickly followed and speak in a reassured voice to her. "Look it's not your fault…Cynthia tricked all of us." Amy says comfortingly. "Yeah…and we will find a way to regain our powers!" Makoto nodded with eager. "R-Really?" Hikari responds after calming down, still sniffing and wiping the tears away.

"Of course! Sailor Eris hasn't won yet." Usagi said with a smile and the grey-haired girl watched her in awe. The others also tell her that everything will be fine and that they are confident. Hikari took deep breaths, now slowly reassured after the comfort.

Suddenly she remembered that she was still holding onto something in her left hand, it was the box. She raised her brows and Minako noted her puzzled state. "What's that?" she asked curiously, making the others turning their attention towards Hikari. The girl was about to open she but was stopped by Setsuna, "Wait. You got that from Cynthia, didn't you?" Hikari nodded, "I saw that on the floor as I woke up."

"Let's go to Usagi's house and open it there. We don't know what danger might be in there." The others agreed and since Usagi was alone at home there was no problem to stay at her place. As they had arrived they sat down on the sofa or floor watching curiously as Hikari was about to open the box. She took a last deep breath before lifting the lid and suddenly a kind of flash escaped from it. Hikari shrieked as it illuminated the room and then hit her. She didn't feel any pain she was just in shock. That light disappeared inside her body and was gone. With wide grey eyes Hikari stared at the other girls who are shocked and worried. "Are you alright?!" Minako asked in disbelief. "We shouldn't have opened it!" Makoto exclaimed in slight panic. But they are suddenly silent as Hikari began to smile and then to giggle. That giggle extended to a hearty laugh and the others feared she mind be obsessed by some weird monster or demon but it was a sincere laugh of joy. "I remember everything!" Hikari stated in glee. "I know who I am! I know that I am a Sailor Senshi, I'm reborn on that planet and I have the power to defeat evil! Even if Sailor Eris took my true powers away…I now know how to use them again, just how I did in my past life! I can't believe it, I'm so happy!"

The others quickly began to smile and Amy immediately understood, "So in there she was keeping your memories! That's why you couldn't attack and were afraid of using your powers because you couldn't remember how you once used them!" Hikari was suddenly a lot more confident and determined. "I won't walk away anymore! I will be strong and together we will fight Sailor Eris and take back our power!" still surprised about the situation and impressed by her change of character and determination the others joined her happy state. Now they just need a plan how to trick Sailor Eris and get their powers back…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hikari couldn't help but still be crying in joy because of her revelation. How could she forget something important like that? Now she felt ashamed about her behavior, she was embarrassed about her weaken state and that she fell for Sailor Eris' trap. It hurt to think she almost jumped, she was really about to do it. She didn't recognize herself when she remembered those moments, 'Was that really me? Could I really be such a coward?' she asked herself several times. 'That's not me at all…It feels as if that was a completely different person…' she thought about it for a long while until the others reminded her of their current problem.

Minako sighed in frustration and let herself slump on the sofa, "How should we do it without our powers?" she asked and shakes her head in desperation. "There's no way at all…" Rei added and Makoto let out a huff, "We are thinking about a solution for several hours now…why is it that hard? It's just…impossible to regain our powers from Cynthia…" The other girl's agreed, slowly losing their hope and motivation, except of one.

"We can't just give up!" Usagi stood up from her seat, raising her wrist determined. "It's not over yet!" Haruka, who sat on the floor next to Michiru crossed her arms and sighed while her eyes remain closed, "Maybe we should talk about it tomorrow. At first we have to collect our thoughts and after getting some sleep we might be able to find a solution." Michiru looked at her thoughtfully before nodding in agreement, "We can't force to resolve that problem…" Her words had a great impact on the others and Setsuna finally broke the silence. "You're right…Even if I wished we might find a way as fast as possible I think we should rest at first. Let's continue our discussion tomorrow."

Rei disagreed with that idea, "Usagi said we shouldn't give up and I agree with her!" Ami interfered, "I think it won't be bad to go for a walk and try to get calm…What do you think Usagi?" The blonde haired girl nodded reluctantly, "I'm sure it won't be bad to take a brief break…it's late anyway. But tomorrow we will finally solve this problem! You must promise me that!" Makoto smirked, "I promise! Tomorrow will be the day we find a way to defeat Sailor Eris!" Rei, Ami, Minako and Haruka agreed with a firm nod of their head. "Cynthia will never win." Setsuna added in a firm voice and Michiru asked, "Then shall we meet here again tomorrow? Maybe around 10 am?" Usagi thoughtfully placed a finger on her chin before answering, "Yep that sounds good!" Quickly the mood lightens a bit to the advantage of the girl's nerves. They really have to calm down first but knowing that Sailor Eris might abuse their powers for her evil plans made them reluctant to do so.

Hikari was still lost in her thought that's why she didn't quiet overheard their talking. Confused she looked up at the departing girls, "Huh? Where are you going?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Makoto chuckled, "Haven't you just been listening? We are going to take a break and meet tomorrow again." The girl explained friendly and Hikari understood, she gave them a nod. "Yeah…that sounds like a good decision…I still need to comprehend the whole situation…I feel like I'm not that girl I was before I got my memories back. That's so confusing…" she sighed and suddenly felt a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Hikari. You are still our friend, you are a Sailor Senshi and soon you will even get your power back, just as everyone here." The other girls agreed with a smile and several nods. "Thanks…" the grey-haired girl whispered as she pushed her glasses over the bridge of her nose. "Then…Goodnight everyone!" She waved before everyone returned back to their homes.

* * *

Hikari couldn't sleep. How was she even supposed to do so? Thoughts were running wild in her head causing a headache. She remembered the moment she entered back into her house, her aunt crying and quickly pulling the girl into an embrace. Hikari couldn't suppress her tears either, there was no way she couldn't feel ashamed about the things she did. She made her aunt worry and couldn't forgive herself. The woman on the other hand was too relieved and didn't even think about scolding her. She was just glad she returned home safe, the girl even managed to eat something. After a brief talk Hikari went up to her room where her dog tackled her down to the floor.

The girl laughed as her pet started to rub its head against her face and lick her cheek. Hikari cuddled her dog gently feeling happy to see it again. After a while she stood up, patting the animal before throwing herself onto her bed exhausted. And now she was laying there for hours as the minutes passed and became hours. She watched her dog sleeping peacefully, causing the girl to smile.

'Now we just have to come up with a plan…' she reminded herself and sighed in frustration. 'Even with my memories back I can't think about a-' suddenly she rose, her grey eyes widen. 'That's it!' she suddenly rushed to her desk, knocking several books down in the process, which have been piled up on her floor. She stumbled lightly but managed to keep her balance. She picked up a pencil and a piece of paper, there she wrote down the thoughts which just hit her. 'Sailor Eris doesn't know about my regained memories!' Her handwriting wasn't the best and she wrote it down quickly before that thought was gone. Even if that was rather impossible still she was afraid she would forget about it after waking up tomorrow.

With a sigh of relief she knew what she had to do. She lay down back on her bed and quickly falling asleep. Now she could, because she just found out the solution to their problem…

* * *

Hikari was the first one who arrived at Usagi's house, impatiently she rang the bell. After a few minutes the blonde opened it, yawing and rubbing her blue eyes. "H-Hikari?" she asks sleepily. "Hey Usagi it's almost 10 and I need to tell you something!" Usagi jumped, "What?! It's already that late?" she cried out and the other girl chuckled, "I heard she's known for being late every time." Hikari said to herself with a chuckle as the blonde rushed back into her room to change.

After a while she finished and just on time, the others arrived at her house. Hikari's eyes lit up and she dragged everyone inside. "Wh-What's the matter?" Haruka asked confused as she was pulled by the sleeve of her white shirt. "I have a solution! I know how to trick Sailor Eris!" The grey-haired girl exclaimed in glee and searched for the piece of paper she shoved into her jacket pocket. Everyone was sitting at the same spots as yesterday and Hikari stood in front of them holding the note in front of their puzzled faces. "What's this?" Makoto asks with a tilt of her head.

Hikari prepared herself to explain, "Sailor Eris does not know that I regained my memories! She thinks she still got them!" Setsuna was the first one who understood and her eyes widen in realization. "Th-That is-!" she stopped herself, being too overwhelmed to continue her sentence. "Cynthia still believes I'm a hopeless girl who doesn't know anything about her past or power and that's what we have to do!" Hikari added and Rei asked, "H-How can that be useful?" The other girl explained, "I'll pretend that I have no ideas of my powers and memories. Then I'll ask her to let me join her."

"What?!" Minako exclaimed and Hikari calmed her down with a smile, "Don't worry. I'm going to tell her that I do not trust you and I will be working like a servant for her. Then I will wait for the perfect moment and steal her crystal where she put our powers in!" For a moment no one said a word, "That's too dangerous!" Ami said in worry. "She's right, we can't risk that you're getting in danger." Usagi agreed. "Who knows what will happen if Sailor Eris finds out!"

Hikari let out a small, calm sigh, "Please…You have to believe in me…Trust me. I can do it." The others hesitated, "Is there no other way?" Makoto asked and Haruka shook her head, "I doubt there is… that this plan is the only way we can beat Cynthia." The others watched her before she continued, "Hikari…" she stated seriously and the girl gave her a determined look. "Are you sure you can do it?" Haruka asked and the grey-haired girl gave her a final nod, "Yes…Just trust me…"


End file.
